Like no other
by JuneMD
Summary: It was the summer before fifth year. That was when her already messy life got really chaotic. mostly canon until GOF may contain some mild adult theme reference, mild language, teen pregnancy. Hope you'll like it. summary and rating may be changed.
1. prologue

Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone, It's just so wonderful to be able to publish this story. I hope that you'll like it. I tried really hard to make it as real as possible. I welcome all reviews, ideas or/and help.

Disclaimer: We all know it belongs to Jo. But hey! A girl can dream Eh…

She swore silently... Sitting on the cold marble of her bathroom floor, disbelief on her face.

She is pregnant.

The potion confirmed it. she. Is. _Pregnant_. And she was only fourteen –fifteen in a week- but for Merlin's sake what is she going to do!? And the father... she knew who is the father... there is no one besides him who has ever touched her... but he already has a lot on his mind .. still she has to tell him in a way or another.

She got up from her place on the floor heading to her room.

* * *

Dear Aurelia,

I got your owl... if it was something urgent you could talk with Dumbledore for he is the only one who could tell you where I live.

Hope that everything is fine

H. Potter

Dumbledore... she has to go to him if she wants to meet harry. She draws a new parchment and started her letter

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

There is an important matter that I'd like to talk to you about if you have the time.

Please owl me soon.

Sincerely,

Aurelia A. Benedict

* * *

It wasn't until the 13th of August that an owl has arrived asking her to be in the headmasters' office at 11 p.m. and that where she was now... setting on a chair in front the headmaster who is looking at her with reserved eyes

"You want to meet Mr Potter?"

"Yes"

"And why are you asking me, if I may ask?"

She shifted in her seat observing the hour glass on the headmasters' desk "I talked to Harry and he told me to speak with you. It is very important that I see him, headmaster, Please"

He tailed his head and took another lemon drop "Ms Benedict, taking you to the place where Mr Potter is living, is very dangerous. "

She interrupted him quickly "I know, and I swear on my magic that I'm not a danger to anyone there and that I do not intend to bring it to anyone there" a yellow glow circled her bending her to her vow. Dumbledore was taken back by her sudden oath he inspected her closely "I must say I didn't expect you to take such an oath"

"Drastic times call for drastic measures, sir"

"You seem very insist on meeting Mr Potter and I must say I'm quite worried. Is there something I can help you with my dear?"

She kept her stares on the desk not looking at him hesitated for a moment "No, sir."

"Very well then. If you could join me here tomorrow evening so I could escort you there. Ms Benedict, I should tell you that your oath includes not telling anyone what you will hear, see and who is there; as if anyone knew anything, everyone will be in danger"

"I understand. Thank you for taking the time and listening to what I have to say and agreeing with it. "

He gives her a smile as she went inside the fireplace " Good day Ms Benedict "

She nodded her head and muttered her distention as the green flames swallowed her.


	2. Like no other meeting

A/N : Hello again! I thought I post this chapter know then I'll start to post them weekly so it could be easier for me to write. my OCs' background would be mentioned at chapter 3 and go in detail after it . thanks for everyone who's reading this story and for beast man1500 & rjdevelbiss for their reviews . enjoy !

* * *

 **"Aurelia"**

She never felt so out of place and scared as she was feeling right now. Will as scared as when she found that she's having a baby in almost six-seven months. She looked to the mirror again to check on her belly -although she is not that big yet- but not taking the risk of anyone noticed it she wore a baby blue three-quarter sleeves baggy top with jeans and a blue flat... her blood-red hair was a mess two strands were loosely tied on the back. Her face wasn't looking good... black circles under her steel-grey eyes and her pale skin is paler than usual.

A sigh escapes her mouth as she dragged her legs to the fireplace to meet the headmaster. She really dreaded the time when she has to tell _him,_ but the sooner the better. They didn't really know each other a lot, just accident meetings on the astronomy tower twice and the third was when all hell broke loose -if she could describe it like that.

She didn't have any boyfriends or friends for that matter because her gift just kept in the way and she could not control it until recently... sometimes it got out of control, will most of the time but hey! It's a progress.

Throwing the floo powder "Hogwarts, Headmaster office ".

The next thing she saw was Headmaster Dumbledore sitting on his purple chair "Ah Ms Benedict. Do come in "she stood in the middle of the round room as Dumbledore took a small parchment and came to her" here, read this and memorise it in your head ". she took it from him and looked at it ' The black house can be found at the 12th Grimmauld place ' she gave a small soft smile when she read it and handed the parchment to the headmaster again who give her a strange brief look before tapping it with his wand and it turned to ash then with a flick it vanished.

"Now I'm going to ask you to take my arm; as I side-apparate you to the house if you don't mind"

She wasn't Sure if she should apparat or not she'll have to speak with her healer about it but she took his arm anyway and the squeezing feeling started. It wasn't really a good idea after all, when it stopped after three seconds she felt as emptying what left in her stomach which wasn't a lot at all.

"I hate side-along" was what she muttered as she took a long breath to stop the sickness feeling.

Dumbledore looked amused as he escorts her to the gloomy house that appeared between No. 11 and 13 her anxiety taking the better of her as he took each step . with two soft knocks by the snake-like knocker . a woman with orange-red hair and a warm face that make you feel safe when you look at her opened it " Albus , on time as always, do come in " she stepped aside for them to enter the house. It was dark and dusty with a cold feeling to it and the lights seemed dimmed the woman spoke to her "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley. I suggest that you keep it quiet on the corridor here, we don't want anything to wake"

She smiled nervously at what the woman _–Mrs. Weasley-_ said

"Molly, if you would be kind and Fitch Harry please," Dumbledore asked he

"Of cores. They're in the kitchen "she said as she headed to the stairs.

Dumbledore led her to the door at the end of the corridor which she believes it's the kitchen. When he opened the door and she entered the chatter stopped. At least twenty faces –plus a dog- turned to look at her with weary eyes. She knew some of the faces but not the majority, there was _professor?_ Lupin who recognise her but looked confused as to why she's here and her potion and transfiguration professors as well, Nymphadora Tonks –who she knows her by the family tapestry- the infamous head-Auror mad-eye Moody. The latter spoke harshly addressing the headmaster but not taking his two eyes from her –not that she meets anyone's stare- "Albus I don't think letting her see us is a good move on your side!"

" It's perfectly fine Alastor Ms Benedict here took an oath on her magic as to not bring or cause harm to anyone here " . " Ms Benedict why don't you introduce yourself"

she gives a nervous smile not meeting anyone's eye as she spoke in a barley-there voice " Good evening everyone, my name is Aurelia Azula Benedict I'm a Ravenclaw at the same year as Harry .. Umm nice to meet you all". They all looked at her, not sure what to say when Lupin addressed her politely "I didn't know you and Harry are friends, Ms Benedict"

"We aren't. We are just, sort of classmates "

He gave her a strange look when the woman in bubble gum pink hair which she recognises her as Tonks spoke to her with confusing written all off her face " if you're just classmates then why bother and take all the risks to find him ? You can just write a letter". She really didn't know how to replay at her question and everyone were watching her. Luckily at that moment the door opened and Harry entered saving her from answering.

The warm feeling of being safe spread in her body and she felt tears welling her eyes but she kept them in as he observed her for a second and looked at the table full of people then he ruffled his already messy hair and said apprehensively " Ahh we're .. Err just …" he didn't finish, instead grabbed her by the forearm dragging her outside the kitchen to a room down the hall on the right of the entrance door. When he closed the door after them and turned to look at her that was when she really looked him. His eyes were duller than the brightness it used to hold and black circles under them, his skin was pale and his muscles seemed to be used to being tensed -although it relaxed a bit when he saw her- she thought .

"Hi" was what he told her

"Hello"

Ha guided her to an armchair by the window while he sat on another that was in front of her when neither of them spoke she took her wand out and casted a silence charm on the door, she explained to him as she looked at his face " the house is under the fidelius charm the ministry can't monitor anything here"

He nodded "How've you been?"

"As good as I can be " and shoot a nerves smile which he returned with one of his own

"It's nice to see you again and not to be rude or anything but, why did you come and see me?"

She shifted in her seat and stared at the dusted wood ground "I... I know we said that we won't mention this but... I really have to know first. That last night, on the astronomy tower, what spell did you cast Harry?"

He really looked taken back by her question, frowning "silence charm. Why?"

Standing up, she started to pace in front of the fireplace an agonising look appeared on her face and with the third time she walked past him he addressed her " Aurelia.." she flinched " what's wrong ? "

She took a long breath as she faced him... it was now or never and with all the Gryffindor that was in her she said "I am pregnant".

There. She could die now.

* * *

Thoughts !


	3. Like no other blow

Ch.2: Like No Other Blow

2nd A/N : I rewrote the chapter again and the ending is different as I rearranged the event - September 2017

A/N : Hi again! So I was thinking which characters do you want to read their POVs since it is hard to choose from all of them. Thanks for all who followed and favored the story! I hope that you review so I know your opinion. Enjoy!

* * *

 **"Harry"**

It just felt odd. When Aurelia send him a letter asking for him to meet her. Hermione and Ron won't stop talking about it; How does he know her and such. Hermione seemed extra interested in her when he's Tongue slipped and said that they had sex once.

"So you really don't know what does she want ?" asked Hermione for the eleventh time.

"I already told you, No Hermione. If I knew I would've told you"

"Yeah mate, as you told us about her" said Ron sarcastically.

Harry gave him an apologetic look "I really didn't mean hiding it from you two, we just agreed on forgetting about everything we talked about and what we did too and for the record we didn't plan on having sex it just.. happened"

"Thanks, Harry, I really don't want to hear about it. You two can talk when I'm not in the room please" Hermione addressed them both with a disturbed expression " but don't you think it's strange that she's contacting you when you two -as you said not going to talk"

He frowned it was exactly what he was thinking about "well, I too am not feeling right about it. She's a quiet, reserved person so I don't think she'll just come here to say hello"

When she was about to say something they heard the door knock.

"The moment of truth?" Ron joked

"You don't think Dumbledore will let her meet the order members do you ?" Asked Hermione skeptically

The idea of all the people looking and firing questions at her made him uncomfortable. What if they force her to say things he knew she didn't want to tell. He stood quickly and halted to the door pushing it open when he had to back away. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the door ready to knock " Harry! I assume you know that your guest is here. she is with Dumbledore in the kitchen"

He left her standing there as he hurried down the stairs. He could hear someone asking her something but he interrupted them before she'll have to answer.

Everyone stared at him but he didn't fuss about it, he saw her whole and unharmed and he was relieved for a moment –one of his theories was that someone saw them and they threaten her or something- she wore her always confident calm Façade but he knew better, the relief was clear on her steel-grey eyes –and were those tears?- . The feeling soon flow away as he saw Remus shift in his seat and saw Snape narrow his eyes and a muscle twitched in his face, so he spoke to cut the tension "Ahh we're .. Err just…" He didn't really know what to say so he just grabbed her to the living room.

When he closed the door, he turned to her and give her a good look. She seemed tired and worn-out but no one will notice if they didn't know her at all, her eyes not meeting his as always which unnerved him to no end. When she didn't say anything he spoke "Hi"

She smiled a little "Hello"

When both of them were seated on two armchairs she took her wand out and cast a spell at the door his eyebrows were knotted in apprehensive, she must sense him because she explained " The house is under the Fidelius charm the ministry can't monitor anything here"

He's so going to mention this to Sirius. He nodded his head for her in understanding "How've you been?" he asked awkwardly.

She smiled "As good as I can be"

Harry returned her smile with one but when she hasn't said anything and the uneasiness grew he asked her "It's nice to see you again and not to be rude or anything but, why did you come and see me?" he really was curious

She shifted in her seat and stared at the ground "I... I know we said that we won't mention this but... I really have to know first. That last night, on the astronomy tower, what spell did you cast Harry?"

He was surprised by her sudden question he frowned but answered her " silence charm, why?"

Aurelia stood up and start to pace in distress in front of him. He tried to be patient but he couldn't take it anymore "Aurelia" she flinched and he narrowed his eyes "what's wrong ?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it anymore but she seemed to gather her strength as she took a breath " I am pregnant "

Stillness englobed the room. Harrys' mind stopped for a second "what do you mean 'pregnant'?"

Her tears start to fall from her eyes her calmness all vanished "I am so, so sorry Harry. I thought that what you cast was the contraceptive spell"

That cannot be happening. "But you cast it!"

She throws her arms in the air clearly frustrated from herself "No! I did a cushioning charm"

He couldn't talk for several minutes. Just watching her hugging herself in an act of comfort. She stepped carefully until she was one foot away and sat on the ground and slowly reaching to take his hands in hers. They were cold, he noticed "Harry, talk to me, please. Say anything, say how stupid this all is and that you're so young and you don't want to have anything with it, just yell and be angry. Don't stay still I can't take it"

Oh, how he'd love to scream right now. About how unfair for them to be parents, the unfairness of the war, how they could possibly die in a war that sure will come and the child will be an orphan just like his parents once were -if he stayed alive- But he couldn't. Not to her. She already looks like she's been through hell so he stood and went to look out of the window throwing his hand through his messy hair. "I can't really leave you to deal with it alone"

"Actually, you can. you just have to say it"

Harry gave her a strange look as she proceeded to say "Harry you must understand in this situation there are three options and each has its consequences. Of cores I had.. time… to think about it so.. I will not force you to take yours know."

He walked and sat as she gestured for him to calm and set.

Exhaling as he massaged the bridge of his nose " Go on "

" First I can have an.. an abortion "

Harry couldn't believe she just said that. Aurelia didn't look sure she said it either "I think we both know it's out of question"

"Well secondly, you can pretend that you haven't heard anything and not to worry about it"

"Like hell I can do that!" giving her a ridicules look.

"Then there is the choice where you be a part of it"

He stared at her wishing she'd just look at him and not to look at either his cheek, shoulder or beside his head. Anywhere but his damn eyes. And she wasn't the only one- but that was a thought for another time. Putting his head between his hands and resting them on his knees he said with a low voice "Aurelia, you know what happened last year and you know he is after me, you're going to be in danger"

Her voice cracked a bit "I know. And you know that I too would be one of Voldemort targets and he would do me as he did my parent". "So I think this should stay a secret for as long as we could"

No one said anything.

"I'm leaving school" Aurelia stated

"What!?" he looked at her not believing what she said, "you're kidding right?"

"Of cores not! How could I possibly go back there when I will look like I've eaten a watermelon in few months!" she babbled angrily "besides I didn't say I will not continue my studies .. I'm just not going back to Hogwarts "

"I think you should stay here," Harry told her firmly

"what?" she was taken back

She already knows about Sirius –not that he told her, and he really didn't think to stay alone while she is pregnant is a good idea. You see, she lives with her family house elf and a house elf won't know what to do if an emergency . Plus he can make sure she's safe in here.

"If we're doing this then I want you living here so I know that you are safe and there is someone looking after you"

She huffed a bit "fine but I'm not going to be prisoner in here"

"I'll tell Sirius and Remus today after dinner."

"won't it be better if we told them together ?" she said biting her lips.

"well yes but, then when you tell Zac I want to be there too"

frowning at the thought " it will be hard bringing Zac here," she said while rubbing her forehead "not to mention Sirius can't come out of the house for obvious reasons."

Harry gave it a thought before asking her " Isn't Zac madam Pomfrey son ?" she nodded " then maybe Professor Dumbledore can let him visit"

"If you think so." she bowed her head clasping her and hands together her voice barely audible "I am sorry, for all the trouble I got you in"

"Okay if I hear one more apology I'm going to snap" he warned her half-heartedly. He thought he was taken it all so well but didn't trust himself to not scream in frustration. He went and stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders "We'll be fine. It's not good to stress yourself"

At that moment they heard a soft knock and the door opened and Remus' face appeared "Sorry to interrupt but the meeting finished"

Harry stood defensively covering Aurelia from Remus' curious eyes "Okay. Could you maybe give us five minutes."

Remus smiled and closed the door while Harry turned to Aurelia "I'll ask Dumbledore now so maybe we can tell them tomorrow."

whipped her face "yeas. The sooner the bitter," she stood and started to pace again and glancing nervously at him" Harry there is something else you need to know"

He slapped his palms on his face " just tell me I'm not going to be surprised anymore,"

" you know, Benedict is not my last name it's really my godmothers'," he raised his right brow " my Last name is Slaytor and," she took a deep breath as she crossed her arms over her chest "Sirius Black is actually my uncle."

How wrong was he.

* * *

Sooo yeah. Hope you liked it! till next time.


	4. Like no other fourth year

ch.3: Like no other fourth year

A/N: Hi again! sorry, it took a long time to update but I started my first week at Med-college, and honestly I had problems writing this chapter because it was meant to be the fourth, not the third. nonetheless, here it is know. I hope you like it!

* * *

 **"Aurelia"**

Again standing on the wet muddy ground in the cemetery of Portree watching as her godmothers' case lowered under the ground. A hand grabbed her shoulder tightly. It was Zac -her mother and godmothers' best friend- his blue eyes filled with sorrow as he spoke " I am truly sorry. I couldn't do anything to save her "

she shocked her head as another wave of her tears begin to fall and hugged him. Zac Pomfrey was his mother's son, with blue eyes and golden-brown hair but with sharp face features and the prettiest smile ever. He is an outstanding Healer with his own private clinic and in a way the family's Healer. Her godmother has been diagnosed with the Mad Dragon flue three months ago and Zac did everything he could to cure her but to no avail.

They stood there alone until Zac spoke softly to her " we should go back now. You have to be in school before dinner time "

Not saying anything as he guided her out of the cemetery and apparate them to the three broomsticks. They both sat on a table at the back neither of them said anything as Madam Rosmerta served them the butter bear and the firewhiskey Zac ordered when they entered.

" what am I to do now?" she said quietly

" you wounded me kiddo, what do you think of me!" he joked half-heartedly

Aurelia chuckled softly as he continued "since we know you can't live with your uncle, Jade took the necessary precautions and emancipated you" he took a parchment with the ministry seal out of his robe and handed it to her. her eyes widened as she saw the ministry seal on it "But that doesn't mean you don't need someone to look after you so I'll stay with you on the holidays"

"Thank you Zac," she told him sincerely tears welling her eyes - _again_ as he patted her rosy cheeks

"you should go now. Come I'll walk you to the carriage"

When she was sitting inside the carriage that was defiantly not horseless Zac spoke to her again "If you need anything owl me, okay kiddo"

"I'll do that" she waved to him as the thestrals began to move towards the castle

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks since her godmother died and the pine is still there not an ounce less. The school year seemed too long and full of events starting with the Triwizard Tournament Ending with the murder of Cedric Diggory. Oh, yes she did believe Dumbledore's or correctly Harry's word.

Harry Potter. The poor boy must be in a right state now. She had the chance to talk to him twice this year when they met here on top of the astronomy tower by accident. The first time was the day after the announcement of the champions. She was drawing a chart when Harry stumbled angrily past the door on top of the astronomy tower. He cursed at the door but stopped when he saw he wasn't alone "Oh sorry I didn't know there is someone here. I'll just.. go"

Aurelia amusedly spoke "It's okay really. If you want to stay"

He gave her an unsure half smile that looked more like a grimace and sat on the ground putting a safe distance between them. She returned to completing her chart Harry didn't talk and she didn't want to disturb him so she stayed quiet as she worked until he cleared his throat. Aurelia looked up at him as he awkwardly scratched his head and turned to look at her, and that when she made the mistake of looking straight at his brilliant emerald eyes, she diverted her eyes three seconds later but that was enough for her to read. "you know they won't stay angry forever. They will forget as soon as the tasks begin" Aurelia told him as she fiddled with her quill.

"So you believe that I didn't put my name?" his voice came to her tight and unsure so she spoke softly to assure him "of course I do"

Aurelia blushed as she realized how fast did she replayed "Well you won't possibly know how to get past the age line and you sure look surprised," she said matter of factly, her hands now were scraping the tip of her nose lightly as a nervous habit of hers.

When he didn't say anything she returned to her telescope letting her red hair hide her face from his searching eyes.

"Sorry but, I don't recognize you" curiously Harry said

She smiled shyly "My name is Aurelia Benedict. I am a Ravenclaw at the same year as you"

He knotted his eyebrows a little and tilted his head to the said "I didn't saw you before" then he realized what he said, blushing he hurried to say "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude"

"It's okay. We don't have a lot of classes together and I usually try to keep to myself"

They talked for another half an hour asking her about what she was doing here wich leads to her babbling about her fascination with astronomy –and that was very embracing mind you because he laughed "I'm not making funny of you, it's just that you looked so in love with it that it's adorable" that left both of them silent not knowing how to break the tension his word brought. They parted at midnight for they didn't want to be caught well past curfew.

* * *

The second time was on the 10th of March. The day she got a letter from Zac saying her Godmother's flue turned to be The Mad-Dragon flu. That night she cried her eyes out on the astronomy tower clutching the letter in her hand, her head resting on the wall behind her- that's how harry found her when he strolled in.

He stopped in his track when he saw her but hurried to her side "are you okay?"

Aurelia wiped the tears from her cheeks and said "I'm okay. What are you doing here?"

Harry sat beside her and looked to her unsure of what to say "just taking a walk to clear my head"

She looked at the smudged letter in her hand and then she spoke so softly that he thought she didn't spoke "My godmother is diagnosed with the Mad-dragon flu"

"sorry but, what is this flu?"

Aurelia looked to the letter " It starts like the normal flu but then the body starts to destroy itself until her heart or lungs stop working. She has about two months to live. Three at best" her voice cracked at the end and silent tears started to take its place on her face.

"I am sorry," he said to her quietly ruffling his hair clearly not knowing how to comfort her.

With a half-hearted smile, she said " It's alright at least, I have time to say goodbye. You really should be grateful that yours is just on the run and not dying" her hands went flying to her mouth as she realized what she said

Harry looked at her sharply his hand twitched at his side where his wand was tucked in his pocket "What?!" he said breathlessly.

She winced under his look then she inhaled "well, I know, for a fact that Sirius Black is your godfather and I am not telling you how I know but you just need to know that we know he _is_ innocent"

" _We_?"

"my godmother and her best friend too " Aurelia shifted uncomfortably

"but you don't know why is he innocent, though" he stated

she winced for the second time. he gives a sigh and said, "Should I be concerned about how you know all that?"

"No, you shouldn't"

"How are your parents coping ?"

Aurelia tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear her voice seemed dead even for her ears "lucky them they won't have to. My parents are dead"

He stared at her and shifted uneasily "I'm sorry"

She smiled as she rested her head on her knees "Don't be. Anyway they died when I was a baby so I don't remember much"

"How did they died ?"

"They were killed by Voldemort. My mother had something he wanted and she refused to join him. My dad was kidnapped with her I was lucky he didn't know I existed"

He raised his eyebrow when she said his name but didn't comment "well, that's one thing we have in comment then"

She looked at him in the eye not caring if her control failed her and smiled sadly "that we have"

* * *

"you know it's very funny how we always meet in here" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She spun her head around to see his defeated tired demeanor entering the tower, grimacing "you look like shit" she told him as a way of greeting.

Scowling as he stood beside her "you look like shit yourself"

"well thank you, for you're kind word sir" sarcasm dripping from her faked honeyed voice.

The coldish air filled her lungs as she inhaled and turned resting her body on the handrail, arms crossed across her chest. She observed him more closely; his face looked sallow, the mesmerizing green eyes were shadowed with a hunted look demeaning them and black circled under his eyes, his face was set with a scowled.

"she died" was what she said to him when neither of them spoke.

Harrys' eyes widened with shock as he realized who she was talking about. He gave a sigh and ruffled his hair "I'm sorry for your loss"

A humorless smile crossed her face as she spoke " yeah, life sucks"

"tell me about it" Aurelia heard harry mutter under his breath. she turned around and stepped dangerously close to the edge of the tower looking down at the dark ground that can't be distinguished from here and spoke softly "I always wondered, how would it feel to fall from this high"

"Aurelia?" Harrys worried voice reached her but she ignored him as she leaned her upper body from the handrail, the wind fluttered through her hair "would I feel the ground as I hit it? Or the wind trying to slow me? How much time do you think it'll tack?"

"Aurelia seriously, just come here" his voice was alarmed know as her hands left the handle of the handrail and expanding them to her side

"Do you think I'll die? Or will madam Pomfrey be able to heal me?"

"Okay, that's it" he clasped his hand on her upper arm and yanked her to him. Stumbling she hit his chest rather strongly wich caused Harry to lose his balance and fall to the ground taking her with him. harry's hand warped around her protectively as he hit the floor with a yelp of pine escaping him she raised her head -that was muffled in his chest to ask him if he was okay but she froze. Her heart skipping a beat when she realized how close he was to her face.

Greens met grays in shock, she could hear her heart starting to hammer in her ears and feel the heat rises in her cheeks as she was all of a sudden aware of her body pressing his. Aurelia heard his breath halted in his throat and the smell of sweet honey reached her, she wondered for a brief second as her eyes darted to his lips if they tasted like honey too, her thought was interrupted by the same soft pair of lips fixed on hers and she could swear that her heart stopped

She wasn't sure if his head risen to hers or if it was hers that dropped to meet his, all she knew or cared about as she closed her eyes that she didn't want it to end. As Harry broke the kiss slowly she looked straight at his eyes she didn't need her gift to see the bewilderment and astonishment showing from them, a new feeling spread inside her and she found herself kissing him again, to her delight Harry responded by kissing her back, her lips parting as they moved with his. Feeling his left hand hastily running up her back and stopped on her neck sending jolts of electricity through her, her head grew lighter with every second until she gasped for air partying their lip, his breathing came out in short gasps. When harry regained the ability to breathe more regularly he pushed her gently to the back so he can set, she observed him from close distant while sitting on his lap. he ruffled his hair nervously, his lips red from their encounter. Finally, he spoke with a low voice "what was that"

Aurelia flushed and bit her lower lip,her thoughts still lingering on the feeling of him. Without thinking, she blurted the words out hurriedly "can we do it again?"

Harrys face colored but when his eyes landed on hers something in them sparkled and in the next second his lips crashed on hers fiercely one of his arms snaked around her waist while the other was running through her hair. As if her brain seemed to stop functioning, her tongue swept out aginst his lips and he let her in, she moved it aginst his slowly and unsure but when she heard him growl in her mouth she kept on, tasting it first and to her delight the honey flavor she smelled before was strong, his tongue now was tangled with her and forced it back to her mouth stroking and tasting. Out of breath, Aurelia broke the kiss panting, harry's mouth traveled to her neck. She throws her head back and felt the skin under his lips burning. her fingers tightened painfully in his hair as he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck and she let a moan escape her throat.

" Don't " she said huskily when she felt him stop.

And he didn't .

* * *

Review!


End file.
